The Broken Sword in The Rain
by Kagetsuki Tsukishiro
Summary: When Aizen left...he did not leave alone...he had taken with him, Hitsugaya's heart. What will happen to the beloved wielder of Hyourinmaru? [HIATUS]


**Hey...erm this fanfic is based on an idea that couldn't stop bugging me. It's kinda AU, i guess...and erm...can anyone tell me what canon is?**

**Summary: **When Aizen left...he did not leave alone...he had taken with him, Hitsugaya's heart.

**Warning: **Contains or might contain OOCness.

_Kagetsuki Tsukishiro _  
---  
_Chapter 1 _  
---

He stood there in the middle of the grassy field, gazing up at the darkening sky above him. All the _shinigami _shirked away as they were afraid but that was only because they did not know him. In fact, no one but her...knew anything much about him.  
As the wind tousled his snowy white hair, his emerald green eyes were fixed upon the sword that lay before him at his feet. He sighed inwardly without displaying any emotions on his boyish face though he knew that there was nobody around. He sat down as the multicoloured flowers swayed with the gentle breeze. Nothing could make him smile...and nothing could make him see things the way he used to.  
He was never the naïve type to begin with but at least during then, he had loved and he had known the feeling of being loved. But all that was gone because of **her **. She had taken everything when she left. He closed his eyes as he recalled the scenes that pained him so.  
_"Come, Hinamori-kun. We must go," said Aizen Sousuke the traitor.  
His 'bed-wetter Momo' had not even turned back to look at him as she just walked towards Aizen, the ex-captain of the fifth division. _  
That was when his heart shattered. He had known that Hinamori loved Aizen. Indeed he knew but he had hoped at that moment that she would change her mind once she saw the real Aizen but she did not. She fell for Aizen's sweet words and she had left him. Despite most beliefs, Hitsugaya was a kind and gentle soul. He did not show it on the surface but he really did care a lot about many, many things. Not just Hinamori or Rangiku. He cared for his subordinates though he refused to show it on his face.  
He believed that if you had a stoic face, people would respect him as he was shorter than ALMOST every _shinigami _in Seireitei. He may be a prodigy, a genius who attained captaincy at a young age but he was still a boy being only 150 years old. He showed a calm surface at most times despite his true emotions. He was gentle to the people he loved and all he ever wanted to do with the power that he had gained was to protect the one and only girl he loved...his 'bed-wetter' Momo.  
But she had stolen everything from him the moment she chose to leave with Aizen without even looking back, without whispering a goodbye. She had just left him coldly as if he was nothing, as if the times they had spent together in the First District of Rukongai meant nothing to her.  
Then, it began to rain. He looked up at the dark sky.  
"...Hyourinmaru...is this your work?" he asked as he placed his hand on his sword, "You are all that I have left...Thank you, Hyourinmaru."  
Each droplet of rainwater mirrored a tear that he cried out in his heart. And the heavy rain could only symbolise part of the pain he felt deep in his wounded heart and soul.  
---  
Matsumoto Rangiku had to trace her captain's reiatsu to find him. He had disappeared for the whole day once again. He had missed the Captain's meeting and he didn't even attend to the paperwork. Finally sensing his reiatsu which he had hidden, she tracked it down to the only meadow within Seireitei, Haruna Field.  
"Taichou..." she called out but she got no reply from the short, snowy white haired boy.  
She walked up to the small captain and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Taichou," she repeated but once again she got no reply.  
Then, his body collapsed to the side. Matsumoto's eyes widened as she saw that her captain's face was lightly tinged pink. She quickly put her hand on his forehead only to find out that he was burning up! Worriedly, Matsumoto lifted up the small captain without much trouble and used Shun-po to get to the Fourth Division's hospital. Upon arriving the hospital, Matsumoto demanded for Unohana. She would have no other healer to touch the taichou. The gentle Unohana, captain of the fourth division appeared with much haste.  
"What is the problem, Matsumoto-san?" asked Unohana.  
"Unohana-taichou...taichou is..." said Matsumoto as she showed Unohana the sick white haired boy in her arms.  
Unohana placed her hand on his forehead. She quickly removed it and summoned Fukuda and Isane.  
"Quick! Hitsugaya-taichou needs immediate attention!" she instructed.  
---  
"Unohana-taichou...how is he?" asked Matsumoto worriedly.  
Hitsugaya was like the younger brother she never had. She felt a responsibility to take care of the boy, almost like an older sister who has to play the role of the deceased mother.  
"Don't worry. He will be fine. It's just a fever," said Unohana.  
Matsumoto sighed in relief. Yet deep in her heart, she was worried. Her taichou had changed since Hinamori had left with Aizen. Despite the mask he put on, he used to let some emotions show, though it was rare. Beneath the cold, hard glares he often gave there was always a hint of amusement or worry and there was also his rare genuine smile. His proud smirks as he teased Hinamori hid the fact that he had loved her terribly...and behind that stoic mask...Matsumoto knew that there was a boy, a young boy who never got the chance to live like other children.  
Now, he was colder than ever. He rarely opened his mouth even if it was to give out one of his infamous sarcastic remarks. He hardly smiled anymore neither did he smirk proudly. All he had was that emotionless face and those lifeless green orbs.  
Matsumoto knew what the pain was like.  
He, like her, had entered Seireitei as _Shinigami _because of the person they loved.  
She had followed Gin and he had followed Hinamori...but what was her pain to his? She had never sworn to protect Gin nor was Gin the one and only person she loved. Sure, she loved him deeply but she knew that Hitsugaya was suffering terribly, suffering much more.  
He had sworn to protect that one girl he loved with his whole heart. He had promised to protect her since they first met in Rukongai as neighbours. She was 50 years older than him and used to say that she would protect him but he would always deny that and said that he would be the protector. She was the only one who had known him since his days as the _rude shrimp _in Rukongai who enjoyed spitting watermelon seeds at her until the day he reached captaincy.  
But she was always too busy for him. She was after all a vice-captain and he was a captain. There was too much work between them and they couldn't help but drift apart. He had known, since the moment he joined the Gotei-13 that his 'bed-wetter' Momo loved Aizen Sousuke but he had decided to wait for her. He had believed that Aizen was a good man as he was a gentle person who was loved by everyone within Seireitei (A/N: Maybe except the Eleventh Division) but Aizen changed. No...to be exact, he revealed his true self...hurting Hitsugaya terribly in the process.  
The physical wounds had healed up but his heart remained lost to him...even after 15 long years.  
---  
_Kagetsuki Tsukishiro_

Contemplating whether to continue this fanfic or not….

Well…please review if you think that I should or this can stand as aoneshot for all eternity!


End file.
